Chapter 11: New Beginning
by Coyotek4
Summary: The coyote awaits the arrival of an old foe.


_This is as good a place as any._

The coyote paces around in a clearing in the Everfree Forest, the same location where he witnessed a rainbow and talked with the vulture.

 _I know he's coming. I wish I knew what to do when he does come._ _ **Damn**_ _, I feel so naked in this form._

A rustling from the edges causes the coyote to spin around quickly. Princess Celestia emerges from the undergrowth, followed by Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six. The coyote instinctively bows, then addresses the group: "I've been regaled with your stories about the 'power of friendship'. For the sake of this world, I hope that power will work now."

"Mind tellin' us all what's goin' on?" Applejack brusquely asks. "Princess Luna's still shaken up from what she experienced goin' through your head."

"I wish she didn't do that," the coyote responds sullenly. "It would have been better for everyone here not to get involved."

Rainbow Dash angrily confronts the coyote. "Now _look!_ We'll deal with whatever it is you _think_ is gonna happen, but what we need now are answers. What's got you so worked up?"

"Tarantulas. He's coming. And it should only be a matter of minutes, now."

[Ra] "So what _is_ this 'Tarantulas'? Some sort of large spider? That doesn't sound so harmful."

"Tarantulas is a predacon from my world."

[TS] "I don't understand. How could anyone from your world get here? _You_ don't know how you got here."

"Princess Luna triggered my memory of events. I was captured while on a mission. Held prisoner in Tarantulas's laboratory. He inserted a tracking device ...", the coyote paws at behind his ear, "… in here."

[TS] "But why the hypnotic trance, then? What purpose was _that_ for?"

"I don't know."

[RD] "Then take a _guess_ ,"

" _I don't know!_ Maybe … maybe that device lay dormant because Tarantulas was searching across dimensions to find it. Maybe locking on to its location caused it to operate again. Maybe the tracker requires my neural pathways to remain active, and a fail-safe mechanism inside of me activated, causing me to power down."

[RD] "News flash: you're not a robot anymore!"

"Not on the outside, but inside? Again, I just don't have the answers."

[TS] "Then try another question: how could this 'Tarantulas' follow you across dimensions?"

"The technology from our world is advanced enough to allow for travel through time. It's not a stretch to assume that Tarantulas figured out a way to expand on that technology."

[RD] "OK, this is just getting more ridiculous! All right. Let's suppose that this 'Tarantula' guy _does_ know how to get here. Won't he come into our world the same as you? Couldn't we just step on him and be done with it?"

"I really hope you're right in that regard … but he's intelligent enough to design ways to block such transformations before entering this world."

[Ra] "Well … if he's coming, then where _is_ he? For that matter, how do you even know he's coming at all?"

The coyote paws at his head again. "I can feel it, pulsing within me. I've felt it since I was snapped out of my trance." He then turns away from the others and resumes pacing around the clearing, waiting for the inevitable. The others just look at each other.

[PP] "Well _this_ was a fun little anecdote in our lives, but I really need to get back to the bakery. See you all later!" Pinkie then grins and hops away back through the forest.

[AJ] "I got work that needs to be done, too."

Applejack also leaves, joined by Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight turns to Celestia. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here. We should head back and check on Princess Luna."

[Ce] "Twilight, if I may have a word with you in private."

Celestia beckons Twilight to a spot away from the coyote, who continues to pace and shake his head. After a brief exchange of words, Twilight bows before flying off. Celestia then approaches the coyote, still pacing around muttering to himself. He looks up and sees that the others have left.

"The threat is real," the coyote pleads. "That's why I ran out here … to keep the danger away from Ponyville. I don't want to see any horrors befall this place. I don't want to be responsible for any of that."

[Ce] "I understand completely. And I assure you that whatever may come into this world, I and all of Equestria will be prepared to defend."

"… I'm not crazy. I know what I saw."

[Ce] "I shall see you again soon."

Celestia flies off, heading back towards Canterlot. The coyote is alone again, but remains resolute.

 _Just show up already, Tarantulas. I know you're coming. Just get it over with. Show your hand. Come out and fight._

Time passes. The minutes turn to hours as the coyote continues to pace around the clearing. He looks up to witness the occasional bird or pegasus pass by from above, but then refocuses on the imminent arrival of an old foe.

 _What is taking you so long? What are you waiting for? Just get over here, already!_

Day gives way to nightfall, and drowsiness starts to settle in. The coyote attempts to fight through the fatigue.

 _Is that your plan? Wait 'til I fall asleep, and_ _ **then**_ _strike? COWARD! Fight with honor! COME ON! Get over here and let's settle this. We're ready for you. We're ready … for …_

The coyote stops pacing, gasping to maintain consciousness.

 _NO! Fight the urge! You can't be out when he comes._

The forest is quiet, save for the occasional owl. The coyote lies on the ground, head up, resilient to not go down. He resumes pacing around the clearing, stopping periodically to shake his head and keep alert.

Nighttime slowly gives way to dawn. The coyote struggles to stay awake.

 _Got to fight this. Got to be ready. Got to … be stoic … got …_

The coyote puts his head down on the ground.

The crackling sounds of lightning arouse the coyote from his slumber; he opens his eyes to a swirling-black portal. Trees sway in the gale-force winds. Though the sun is high in the sky, the area all around is dark.

A figure emerges from the portal. The coyote immediately recognizes the spider-leg torso and features of the predacon Tarantulas, still in his robotic form. He holds a blaster in his right hand, aimed at the coyote's head. The coyote stands up and holds firm, staring down his foe.

[Ta] "So _this_ is where you've been hiding from me all this time. Not much to look at, I must say."

"What do you want?"

[Ta] "I came for you …" Tarantulas feels a sudden jolt of electricity, causing him to stagger. "… but you are no longer worthy of my time. What I want _now_ is this world. I can feel the endless energy all around."

"I won't let you take over this world."

[Ta] " _You?_ BAH! What are _you_ going to do to stop my conquest of this place?"

The coyote feels a surge of adrenaline within him, and he pounces at the predacon … and proceeds to bounce off Tarantulas's chest, crashing to the ground. He shakes his head, still ringing from the contact with metal. Tarantulas holsters his weapon before readdressing the coyote.

[Ta] "As I thought. You're just a worthless animal here, unworthy of my time."

The coyote gets on his feet and turns to the predacon, unable to speak. His bows his head in morbid acceptance.

"The residents of this world will not let you defeat them," the coyote insists, "and I will do what I can to assist them."

[Ta] "You're of no concern to me, any more than you are of use to the ponies in this world."

The comment catches the coyote off guard. "How do you … how do you know about the ponies?"

" **HE DOESN'T!"**

A blast of energy from the sky strikes Tarantulas; in a flash of light and amidst the sound of an explosion, the predacon disappears instantaneously. Another blast strikes the portal, causing it to vanish as well. Immediately, the swirling winds die down and daylight floods the clearing.

The coyote looks up and sees Princess Luna hovering above; she floats down to the ground.

"I've _seen_ you before, in my vision."

[Lu] "Just as you are seeing me now."

All around, the woodland scenery around the two melts away. Soon, everywhere around is white and empty.

"I'm dreaming again. Is _nothing_ in my life real?"

[Lu] "You will find your answers shortly, but before I go, I feel it necessary to remind you: your life has meaning and purpose, the same as for all who reside in this world. Never forget this."

Luna's image fades into nothingness, leaving the coyote alone. A sound from behind causes him to spin around … and he finds himself on top of a bed in a hospital room. Princess Celestia, having just entered the room, closes the door behind her.

[Ce] "How is your head?"

The coyote feels behind his head, and perceives stitches behind an ear. "What happened to me?"

[Ce] "Look on the nightstand."

The coyote turns to his side and notices a pebble the size of a marble. Taking a closer look, he sees intricate engravings etched all around the stone. He turns back to Celestia. "Is that …"

[Ce] "The tracking device you saw in your memories. Tangible proof that you perhaps had some reason to fear … and proof that you have nothing to fear."

The coyote turns again to the pebble. "It didn't survive the trip here, any more than my previous form." He turns back to Celestia. "I caused a lot of trouble today, didn't I."

[Ce] "You acted with the best interests of Equestria in mind. No one will hold you responsible for your behavior."

"So what happens to me now?"

[Ce] "Now?" *chuckles* "Now, my little coyote, you can move on with the rest of your life."

Content that all is well, Celestia leaves the room. Minutes later, another pony enters the room.

[Tx] "And here Trixie thought _she_ had an inflated sense of self!"

"Excuse me?"

[Tx] " 'Everypony is in peril! I must sacrifice myself to save Equestria!' "

Trixie laughs; the coyote turns away in shame.

[Tx] "Oh come now, can't Trixie show a little sarcasm every now and then?"

The coyote turns back towards Trixie. "I'm not proud of the way I acted. I certainly didn't mean to drive everyone else crazy."

Trixie laughs again. "Hang around this town long enough, and _everypony_ will drive you to insanity at some point." She notes the dour face on the coyote. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

"I just feel … so insignificant here."

[Tx] "Why so?"

"Everyone I've met here seems to have done wondrous deeds. The stuff of legends. And for a brief moment, I actually thought … I might add to that lore."

[Tx] "You realize that there are hundreds of ponies and other inhabitants in Ponyville alone, to say nothing of the numbers in all of Equestria. I don't think everypony has his or her own story being passed down through the ages. But so what? What is so wrong with just living your life to the best of your ability and being content?"

"I dunno. Nothing, I guess"

[Tx] "And listen: just because your life may not turn into the 'stuff of legends' doesn't mean you can't leave your mark on this world. Your life _can_ have meaning and purpose; it's all up to you."

"… I'll get there. It may take some time, but I'll get there."

[Tx] "Trixie looks forward to the day. Now get out of that bed. There's a firefly exhibit early this evening, and Trixie has plans to incorporate some of them into her next performance. Maybe you have some ideas you'd like to share."


End file.
